metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
ThreeA
ThreeA Trading Company Ltd, threeA Toys, or threeA (also stylized 3A), is a Hong Kong based company founded in 2008 by co-owners Ashley Wood and Kim Fung Wong. Kim Fung Wong generally handles the wholesale and production aspects of the company while Ashley Wood designs the figures and handles marketing. threeA develops and manufactures designer toys, posters, books, prints and clothing based on characters and paintings usually created and designed by Ashley Wood. threeA does also have a Showcase toy branch where the company produces figures from other licenses and Intellectual Properties not owned by Ashley Wood and has announced a new project called 3A+ that will work in similar fashion with independent artists. Since the company is essentially ThreeZero x Ashley Wood, the name "ThreeA" is derived from the name of Kim Fung Wong's company, ThreeZero, and the first letter in Ashley Wood's name. ThreeA toys are generally released as pre-orders on Gallery ThreeA, with retailers having the toys available afterward. G3A pre-orders usually offer the best price for the toys, since this is the store for ordering from ThreeA directly. These pre-orders typically last 24 hours (though some have been known to last a week, and there are usually two different toys for sale every month (not taking to consideration variations). Some retailers are also presented with an opportunity to offer pre-ordered toys, while most retailers are supplied via a threeA partnership with Sideshow Collectibles. threeA also offers toys as exclusives at 3A Events (such as San Diego Comic-Con, Hong Kong Venture or the 3A x Beast Kingdom exhibit), and gifts toys to friends, family and active members of the community at 3A Forums. Involvement With Metal Gear ThreeA's first involvement with the Metal Gear franchise is with the release of a 1/48 scale model of Metal Gear REX. This figure was first seen at Hong Kong Venture 2009 and was in an extended development for three years. REX stands at 19" tall in the middle standing position, is fully articulated, and is composed almost entirely of ABS injection plastics. REX also has light up eyes, cockpit and Rail gun features. Although originally planned to come in it's original Metal Gear Solid appearance, it instead appeared as it's Metal Gear Solid 4 appearance with the options of removing parts and the rail gun to give it a more battle damaged look. REX also comes with a miniature Old Snake figure pilot exclusively if pre-ordered from ThreeA's website. REX marks the first collaboration between ThreeA and Hideo Kojima. It was put up on pre-order for $490. REX was released February 3, 2012 and as part of the Metal Gear 25th Anniversary. At Hong Kong Re-Venture 2012, ThreeA announced a 1/48 scale model of Metal Gear RAY taking on the appearance on the manned unit that Liquid Ocelot piloted in Metal Gear Solid 4. Like REX, RAY is fully articulated, and is composed almost entirely of ABS injection plastics. It also has light up eyes features. RAY will also be equipped with a display stand due to it's large size and weight making it difficult to stand and display alone. RAY's pre-orders will open on December 24, 2013 for the price of $490. Those who pre-order from ThreeA's website will receive a free gift of a Liquid Ocelot pilot figure to sit in the cockpit of RAY. It's planned to be released sometime in 2015. Category:Companies